Ruat Cælum: Let the Heavens Fall
by Akizuki Sai
Summary: He is a mortal bound to the earth by duty. She is an immortal bound to the heavens by blood. They were never meant to be together, but fate decides otherwise. The epic tale narrating the past, and the history of magic.
1. Deus Absconditus

_He is a mortal bound to the earth by duty.  
She is an immortal bound to the heavens by blood.  
They were never meant to be together,  
but fate decides otherwise._

**Ruat Cælum**: Let the Heavens Fall  
a **Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction** by S  
also known as the ambitious plot bunny that ate Sheila's brains.

**Note:** This was initially written three or four years ago, abandoned, and finally worked at again for NaNoWriMo2007, yet again abandoned, and now being rewritten.

Dedicated to **Babylonian Princess**, who has always been a dear friend.

**Disclaimer**: All characters of Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and affiliated companies. This story is **very loosely** based on Chinese History. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously, and any resemblance to any actual persons, living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.

* * *

_Thou art mine. I am thine.  
Thou art locked within my heart.  
Lost the key that let thee in  
Needs must thou ever dwell there in._  
-Anonymous

The wind is sharp and biting against Eriol's skin. It does not just smell of the sea and of the coming winter. It smells of gunpowder, of metal, and of blood. It is the smell of war – raw, pungent, and haunting.

For the last seven years, he has been breathing in the same air as he leads Xiangbaiqi(1), the fourth banner army under the service of the _junwang_(2), in defending China's very shores.

Loosening his casque, Eriol looks at the great amount of bodies lining the beach with forlorn navy eyes as his subordinates cheer for yet another victory.

"Hail the great Heir of Ares!" one of them starts cheering in Cantonese. The others cheer as well, and it does not take too long before the cheers start to echo all over the shores.

The Heir of Ares, a name armies have given Xiangbaiqi's _dutong_(3) after the Roman god of war, for having the gift of being able to simulate and speculate strategies in the battlefield, making him a formidable opponent. The general's talent alone is beyond comprehension, the idea of him being an English of great nobility fighting alongside the Chinese is another.

"General," Takashi, Xiangbaiqi's adjutant general, calls out to Eriol, "one of our men found Lady Nakuru by the coast."

"How is she?" Eriol asks, worry apparent in his features.

"The doctor treating her said she'll be all right. None of her vital organs was damaged; she may be confined in bed for quite some time," Takashi says. Eriol heaves a small sigh of relief and looks down.

"I'm sorry, sir. Things didn't have to be this way. If only…" Takashi says, looking at his superior with sad eyes.

"No one is at fault, Takashi," Eriol says, shaking his head.

"But if…" Takashi argues.

"We've been through an exhausting battle, have the men rest for our return to the Taiji Palace for the _junwang_'s wedding," Eriol cuts in before speeding away.

* * *

The Xiangbaiqi is magnificently welcomed by Chang'an(4), showering the men with gold and red confetti. It is a welcome fit for heroes with a band merrily playing as they enter the city's gates.

The same afternoon, Chang'an is celebrating the _junwang_'s marriage to a Japanese noble. It is an unlikely match, and the marriage is one of the many decisions of the _junwang_ that is disapproved of by many conservative Chinese court officials.

Educated by foreign scholars, the _junwang_ recognizes China's need to adjust to the changing times. For China to survive internal and external struggles, the _junwang_ believes that reforms had to be made to the military and the administration, including the imperial courts. With the aid they have been receiving from Japan in improving their military forces, the marriage proves to be promising.

Although the Chinese pride themselves as the inventor of gunpowder, and firearms have been in continual use in Chinese warfare since as far back as the Sung Dynasty, the advent of modern weaponry resulting from the European Industrial Revolution has rendered China's traditionally trained and equipped army and navy obsolete.

With the victories of the army under the _junwang_'s command, it has not been hard for the emperor to see the _junwang_'s point, and to accept his rather liberal views in politics, leading him to give his consent to the marriage, and the _junwang_'s decision of putting a Chinese-English general at the Xiangbaiqi's helm.

Trained and equipped according to western standards, the Xiangbaiqi has been living up to expectations, and has been defending the ports of Canton. Full of dancing and merry-making, the _junwang_'s wedding day is the Xiangbaiqi's break after months of being in the battlefield. Wine from Gansu province is served, and by twilight a fireworks display is expected by the river.

The wedding dinner is lavished and is well-attended by high-ranking officials in the administration and the military. It is to last for several days.

Lady Sakura, the _junwang_'s bride, is the sole daughter of the third son of the Kinomoto Clan, a sub-branch of the Minamoto Clan(5). She is known for her bright green eyes which is said to be just like that of her mother's, the favorite daughter of a known family of merchants in Japan. With her wedding day just a couple of days after her arrival in Chang'an, the preparations prove to be exhausting to her small body. On the third day of the feast, she excuses herself in the middle of the dinner to retire to bed early.

On her way to her chamber, she finds herself stopping in front of an empty hall.

Apart from the faint tinkle of musical instruments playing from the main hall, she can hear a muffled eerie sound coming from an abandoned hall at the far end corner of the corridor. Curiosity getting the better of her, she cautiously takes one of the lamps and walks in. The wind blowing harshly against her face, she finds a leather bound book on top of a mahogany console.

As if in a trance she reaches for the cover, light coming from different directions wrapping the room. The guests outside cheer, mistaking the light for the fireworks.

Lady Sakura struggles to close the book, the light blinding her, and her body shaking in fear.

"Sakura!" the voice of the _junwang_ exclaims as he rushes to help her close the book. Using an ofuda(6) he pulled out from his robes, he succeeds in closing it.

"Xiaolang!" Lady Sakura exclaims, burying her face in her husband's shoulder.

"I'm so s-sorry... I-I didn't know what it was," she frantically says, tears streaming from her eyes, "I heard this sound...and..."

"Ssshhh... It's okay, Sakura," the _junwang_ calms her, deep inside worrying over what just has happened, "stop crying now."

Outside, the moon is gleaming beautifully as the fireworks started.

* * *

**Chapter I**: **Deus Absconditus**

_A god who is hidden from man_

.

Her eyes can remind anyone of heliotropes blooming in winter. It is a rich shade of purple, and catches light easily, making it glimmer indistinctly. Even among celestial beings, it is an unusual eye color. It is the manifestation of a taboo-relationship between a mortal and an immortal. She is a forbidden child, yet she remains a member of the aristocracy, the insignia of the _dii majorum gentium_ right upon her forehead.

Apart from her eyes, she looks just like any godly being, her wan skin a sharp contrast to her long dark locks. To her uncle, the current head of the nobility, she is Celestina - _of the heavens_; but to her father, the deserter and abdicator to the throne, she is _worldly wisdom_, Tomoyo.

As she tucks a sun pendant under her silken robes, she cannot tell if she is one or the other, or both or neither. She has never really understood what set her apart from the others. For her, it could not just have been her eyes, nor could it just have been her blood.

"Mistress, it's almost time for the ceremony. Are you ready?" a man with long silver hair, blue cat-like eyes and a towering pair of wings, asks her from a slightly opened door.

"Yue," she says, turning to the man as she swiftly pulls her hair up in a chignon, "I'm almost finished. Is Cerberus with you?"

"I'm here, mistress," a deep baritone answers, opening the door wide-open revealing a winged lion next to Yue, "Everything is ready."

"We should go," Yue says, extending a hand to his lady, his eyes partly covered by silvery strands of his hair as they exit the room, "are you nervous?"

"What makes you think so?" she asks, answering his question with another question, avoiding his skeptical gaze.

"Instinct," he bluntly answers, causing her to stop on her tracks as she laughs gleefully much to the surprise of the two. With bewildered eyes they watch her freeze for a moment and contemplatively gaze at her reflection along the glass walls.

"I do not know," she says in a bare whisper, her dainty fingers gingerly fiddling the metal panes of the walls.

"Something tells me I shouldn't be here," she says, her voice trailing off. Yue furrows his brows.

"What are you saying? You are of this heaven, by your veins run immortal blood," he argues.

"And mortal blood, Yue," she points out, looking at him with consequential eyes.

Gently circling a lock of Yue's hair in her finger, she says, "Remember that even if my father is heir of this heaven, my mother is mortal."

"Are you having doubts in pursuing the apotheosis?" Yue asks his voice slightly crestfallen.

He does not get a reply.

"But if you do not undergo the apotheosis, you'll die!" he exclaims, his cool demeanor broken.

The Apotheosis is a long gone ritual for immortality. With her uncle having no heir, nor relative apart from Tomoyo who is a half-blood, she needs to undergo the ritual and inherit the throne that is initially her deceased father's.

"Yue! You don't talk to our mistress like that!" Cerberus scolds Yue.

"How can I? I am not going to watch her die!" Yue yells back.

"I have been having that dream again," Tomoyo butts in, returning her gaze back to the glass walls, "that dream of drowning in a pool so deep, I felt like suffocating in it… drawn to it."

"Something tells me that pool is not here, Yue. Not here…" she softly tells Yue as she looks at him.

Just as Yue is to say something an outburst is heard and the walls break into pieces, sending shards of glass in every direction. Instinctively, the two guardians flap their wings wide open to protect the young goddess as the whole of the glass heaven is wrecked into pieces.

"What's going on?" Cerberus exclaims in the middle of the commotion. No one answers his question as sharp glass prick their skin, drawing blood, which fades quickly faster than when it came.

"Mistress, don't move. The chandelier," Yue warns, looking up at the chandelier in the brink of crashing them into pieces. Just as it is about to crash into them, they hear the sound of a bell followed by the clink of small pieces of glass against the floor.

As the dust and debris settle they find a tall woman with flaming red hair, dressed in white robes with the moon embroidered in it.

"Lady Kaho," Cerberus manages to mutter under his breath when she turns to check on them.

"Was anyone hurt?" she worriedly asks.

"How did you do that? I thought you were..." Cerberus asks, still surprised.

"I used this," Kaho says, showing them a golden bell with purple tassels.

"The moon bell," Yue says, recognizing the object.

"Celestina!" a dark haired man calls out, rushing to them. Clasped in his right ear is a gem framed in silver, similar to the one in Tomoyo's forehead, the insignia of the _dii majorum gentium_.

"Lord Yuli," Yue and Cerberus say in unison, getting on their knees.

"Uncle," Tomoyo says, upon recognizing the man followed by three of his subordinates.

"Are you hurt?" he asks Tomoyo, holding her by the shoulders.

"No, Lady Kaho saved us," Tomoyo replies, eliciting a sigh of relief from Yuli. "What happened?"

Yuli does not say anything as he helps her stand up.

"Uncle?"

"There has been a disturbance," Lady Kaho answers in Yuli's place, melancholy in her eyes. Everyone looks at her.

"The book that should have sealed years ago... was opened," she continues, looking at no one in the eye.

"What?" Yue asks.

"The book? You mean the book of the cards? Wasn't it burned years ago?" Tomoyo asks, befuddled.

"Kaho," Yuli interrupts her. Kaho looks at him somberly, daring him to cut in.

Yuli turns his gaze to the floor, and Kaho continues, "It didn't. Apparently, it was salvaged and was kept by a mortal, something must have gone wrong and the book after years of silence is opened."

Tomoyo closes her eyes, her hands clasping her pendant. "What will happen then?"

"The _ultima ratio regum_ will ensue..." Kaho says, feeling a lump on her throat as she speaks. _The last argument of kings will ensue_.

"Shouldn't we be doing something then?" Yue asks.

Kaho walks towards Tomoyo and places a hand on top of Tomoyo's.

"This key started it all, and will end it all," she inexplicably says.

"Stop it, Kaho!" Yuli exclaims, clenching his fists.

"Only she can do it, Yuli. You know it. She has to go," Kaho says straightforwardly.

Yuli freezes.

"Go where and do what?" Cerberus asks.

"To the land of the mortals - where the forbidden book is. It has to be put into eternal sleep together with the rest of the cards," Kaho answers.

"Are you out of your mind? It's dangerous down there!" Yue exclaims, baffled.

"Not for someone with her power," Kaho interjects.

"What do you mean?" Yue asks.

"Though a half-blood, our dear Celestina is still the daughter of the head of the _dii majorum gentium_, only she can use the power of the key," Kaho explains.

"Even if she is the only one who can use the key, I cannot let her go and seek her death!" Yue argues.

"I have to agree with Yue. No one can tell what can happen down below," Cerberus says.

Kaho looks at them squarely as the tension thickens.

"I-I will go," Tomoyo declares much to her guardians and Yuli's surprise.

"Mistress!" Yue exclaims in disbelief.

"No, Yue. You heard her," Tomoyo says with all firmness, "only I can do this."

"But mistress!" Yue exclaims. "It's dangerous. We've lost Lord Emilian already. We can't afford to lose you too."

"I know you're all worried, but Lady Kaho is right, I need to go. Only I can use the key," Tomoyo says, clasping her uncle's hands. "Please let me go."

Yuli looks at the determination in her eyes, and he sighs with a small smile on his face. Sixteen years ago, he has seen the same look of determination in her eyes.

"Two winters," he says, "if you do not get to complete your task by then, you are to immediately undergo the apotheosis and take over the throne."

"But.." Yue mutters.

"I will say no more on the matter, and no one else may speak further." Yuli silences him.

Linking heaven and earth is a handsome tree located at the far-off corner of heaven, in a small patch of land surrounded in water. Its branches are smooth and light grey, and its leaves are wide and spreading. It is towering in height, providing heavy shade. Tomoyo remembers hiding there as a child, playing with its browning flowers.

"Can we really not go with you?" Yue asks her as they walk their way towards the tree, "It is bad enough that you have to descend."

Tomoyo shakes her head. "I need to do this on my own, Yue."

"We know how humans are. There is no telling what can happen down there."

Tomoyo clasps Yue's hands with her own, and prompts Cerberus to join them.

"A part of me wants to believe in the race my father has loved. I want the two of you to do the same too."

"The race your father has loved is the same race that has killed him." Yue says with spite. "Have you forgotten what has happened 12 years ago?"

"No," Tomoyo replies with conviction, "that is why I am going to descend; to put an end to all of this."

Cerberus nods in understanding. "You have made up your mind. We shall be waiting for you. Please take care while you are there."

Tomoyo smiles and strokes Cerberus' head. Yue, on the other hand, crosses his arms and looks away.

"I will have to go now. Please watch over my uncle while I am away," Tomoyo says, giving one last glance to her guardians before she touches the tree and being enveloped in blinding light.

* * *

Eriol smells strongly of alcohol and smoke. He is red from too much drinking, and is sweating from the heat. It is almost midnight and the wedding banquet is at its peak. Loosening the collar of his robes, he walks out of the hall, and takes out a small vial from one of his pockets. The pharmacist has given it to him as a tonic whenever he gets inebriated to prevent a splitting headache in the morning.

With one quick sip he takes the contents and groggily walks his way to the veranda.

"It has been a while since the last time I have seen you drunk," he hears a voice from behind him say. He turns and is surprised to see the _junwang_ walking towards him.

"I am sorry to hear about what happened to your cousin."

"It is not your fault. Did you come here just to tell me that?"

"No. I have an assignment for you."

Eriol watches the _junwang_ pull out a leather-bound book from his robes.

"I want you to take this to Xianyang Palace," the _junwang _instructs him. Eriol looks at him with surprised eyes.

"I want you to take it to _Tai Zai _before the month ends."

"You could have asked your…"

"This is important, and I know this is important to you too. I am not letting anybody else do it."

"I understand."

With a nod, the _junwang_ returns to the hall, leaving Eriol by himself.

"Mizuki, where are you?" he mutters under his breath, securing the book inside his robes as he walks his way to the river with a heavy heart. Desolately looking at the sky, he notices light coming from a distance, and hastily runs after it.

The first thing he sees is a cloaked figure with purple eyes which has glowed brown for a fraction of a second.

"Mizuki?" he mutters in disbelief.

In panic, the figure runs away from him, deep into the forest, where the moon gives but a glimmer of light to its small frame.

Eriol, on the other hand, being under the influence of alcohol is confused by her reaction and runs after her in a tangle of branches and vines.

"Why are you running away?" he shouts.

"Mizuki!" he cries out.

The figure freezes.

"That aura…" she says to herself, looking around. Then and there the ground begins to shake and break apart.

Fractions of the ground soar to the sky with great speed and the two lose their balance. The young general barely manages to grab hold to an edge of the ground as it soars higher, sending the book tucked in his robes falling with a thud to the ground.

He finds the cloaked figure shoved to the ground due to the impact, its hood removed revealing dark locks of hair.

"The book!" she says, surprised upon the sight of the book a couple of feet from her. Hastily, she grabs it and scans its contents.

_Windy, Fly, Sword, Shield, Illusion _and _Song._

"There are only six of them! I knew it!" she exclaims.

The ground shakes again, and she is thrown out of balance. Just in time, someone grabs hold of her arm.

"Hold on," the young general tells her, struggling to yank her to safety.

"Why do you have the book?"she demands in fury, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"What on earth are you talking about? Do you want to die?" Eriol exclaims. "I said hold on!"

"That's it!" she exclaims, realization dawning at her. In haste, she grabs her necklace under her robes and a magical formation that of the sun, moon and stars intertwined appears upon her feet.

"Key which conceals the power of the heavens, reveal thy true form before me, I command thee under contract."

"Release!"

"_Fly!_"

For a moment, Eriol sees nothing as light engulfs the place. The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes are ash-colored locks blown by the wind as a woman flies with her wand.

"Stay there, and stay out of trouble," she says flying high above the sky.

"What the…" he mutters, not believing his own eyes.

Scanning the area, the woman flies in haste. "This is definitely a card. I'll need to seal it right away."

Within a matter of minutes, plenty of damage has been done, and more will likely follow if she fails to seal the card.

Tension eating her up, and her breath faster than normal, she closes her eyes, and clears her mind. Sensing a powerful aura by a far-off part of the forest, she flies her way and pulls out two cards. "I only have one chance on this."

"I will need wings and chains. _Fly! Windy!"_

In a blink of an eye, wings flutter open behind her back, and a gush of wind forms chains to a faint figure of a nymph clad in a translucent gown that of gossamer material, emanating streaks of light as it thrash about to break free in vain.

"I command you to return to your true form, _Earthy!_" she orders, raising her wand.

Light flashes and disappears as quickly as it came with a card falling to the goddess' palm.

With the card sealed, the ground starts changing forms and the young general, then in awe, loses his balance and plummets to the ground.

"Oh no!" she mutters, rushing to his aid, catching him in time, and ascending back to the sky.

"Are you all right?" she asks upon grabbing hold of him by the waist.

Before the young general can answer, she, however, faints and the two fall.

"Hey! Wake up!" Eriol orders in panic as they fall in midair.

"Darn it" he curses as he impulsively shields her with his body as they crash to the river, the book of the cards falling on the ground centimeters from the shore.

.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

(1) The Xiangbaiqi in English translates to "Bordered White Banner." It is the fourth of the eight divisions of the Qing Dynasty's military organization.  
(2) The _junwang_ is the prince of a commandery or prince of the second rank of the Qing dynasty.  
(3) The _dutong_ is the Commander-in-chief of a military banner (see (1)), and stayed under the authority of the emperor or one of the imperial princes.  
(4) Chang'an is now currently known as downtown Xi'an, where the Taiji Palace (later known as the Daming Palace) is located.  
(5) Minamoto was one of the honorary surnames bestowed by the Emperors of Japan of the Heian Period on those of their sons and grandsons who were not considered eligible for the throne. The Kinomoto Clan is fictitious.  
(6) An Ofuda is a talisman.


	2. Altissima quaeque flumina minimo sono la

_He is a mortal bound to the earth by duty.  
She is an immortal bound to the heavens by blood.  
They were never meant to be together,  
but fate decides otherwise._

**Ruat Cælum**: Let the Heavens Fall  
a **Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction** by S  
also known as the ambitious plot bunny that ate Sheila's brains.

**Note:** This was initially written three or four years ago, abandoned, and finally worked at again for NaNoWriMo2007, yet again abandoned, and now being rewritten.

Dedicated to **Babylonian Princess**, who has always been a dear friend. I hope you are enjoying college.

**Disclaimer**: All characters of Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and affiliated companies. This story is **very loosely** based on Chinese History. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously, and any resemblance to any actual persons, living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.

* * *

"General!" Takashi exclaims upon sight of Eriol soaked to the skin, an unconscious woman in his arms.

"Send Chiharu to the East Wing this instant," Eriol orders like a madman as he rushes inside the hall.

For a moment, Takashi and the other attendants are still, surprised by the messed appearance of the leader of the Xiangbaiqi.

"Did you not hear me? I said get Chiharu now!" Eriol barks, startling Takashi and the others, bringing them back to their senses.

"Y-yes, sir," Takashi stutters.

"Rika, have a warm bath ready by the general's quarters," he arranges with a young woman with short brown hair and chocolate eyes, standing by his left. "Have some dry clothes and something warm ready as well."

"No, I'll have it by the room in the East Wing," Eriol puts in.

"As you wish," Takashi says, watching with confused eyes as his superior walks towards the East Wing, the woman in his arms delirious.

"She has a very high fever and seems very exhausted. I'll have her take a therapeutic bath to alleviate the fever, but she still needs to have plenty of rest," the doctor, Chiharu, explains upon checking up on Eriol's companion.

"Have her drink the tonic I prepared every three hours," she instructs, placing a glass bottle with red liquid by the bedside table.

"I see. I'll have Rika watch over her," Takashi says with a nod.

"That won't be necessary, Takashi." Eriol interrupts him as he enters the chamber, his hair ruffled, and his clothes slightly wrinkled. By his hand is a white towel he uses to dry his shoulder-length hair.

"Are you sure?"

"It's all right, Takashi. You and Chiharu may take a rest. I'll keep watch of her," Eriol says indifferently, sitting by the futon near the bed.

"But…" Takashi starts.

"Yes, Master Eriol. Good night," Chiharu cuts in, elbowing Takashi, and bowing down as they leave the room.

Losing sight of Takashi and Chiharu, Eriol pulls out the woman's necklace from his pocket and watches it glimmer in the moonlight.

The pendant is in the shape of a key with the sun, moon and stars intertwined. He has never seen anything like it before, but there is this air of familiarity engulfing him and his senses telling him that he is missing out something important.

From the pendant, he averts his gaze to the woman breathing heavily before him. She seems so small earlier, immature even. Her expression even in sleep is a mixture of exhaustion and fear and something he cannot describe.

Carelessly, he tucks a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, his fingers making the slightest contact to her skin.

By the slightest touch, he is surprised to find her eyes springing open, full of fear and tears streaming.

She does not move, and for a moment, Eriol looks at her in the eye. Something compels him to do so, and for a while, he is at a lost, like that of a trance or a reverie. He is not really sure. In a blink of an eye, he sees things he has no knowledge of, like that of a vision, an apparition burning in his very memory, consuming him.

_"Something tells me I shouldn't be here," the dark haired woman says, her voice trailing off. A silvery haired man in front of her furrows his brows._

_"What are you saying? You are of this heaven, by your veins run immortal blood," he argues.  
_

_"And mortal blood, Yue," she points out, looking at him with consequential eyes._

_Gently circling a lock of Yue's hair in her finger, the woman says, "Remember that even if my father is heir of this heaven, my mother is mortal."_

_"Are you having doubts in pursuing the apotheosis?" Yue asks his voice slightly crestfallen._

_He does not get a reply._

_"But if you do not undergo the apotheosis, you'll die!" he exclaims, his cool demeanor broken, his words echoing. _

"Master Eriol? Master Eriol?" Rika asks in worry, tapping the English gentleman by the shoulder, breaking his thoughts.

"R-Rika? What is it?" Eriol asks, shaken.

"I heard something broke, so I rushed up here to check on you. Sir, are you all right?" Rika asks cautiously.

Eriol looks at her perplexedly, and finds upon his feet the bottle of tonic Chiharu has prepared broken and staining the pallid floor.

"The tonic!" he exclaims, getting back to his senses and bending down to pick the broken pieces of glass.

"I'll take care of it, Sir. Please take your rest, you seem very exhausted." Rika tells him reassuringly, escorting him to the futon, "I'll just have Chiharu prepare another one."

"No, I'm okay. Thank you, Rika." Eriol resists, sitting up.

"Are you certain, Sir?"

"Y-yes… I'm okay,"

"Would you like some tea or coffee then?"

"C-coffee, I'll have some coffee."

With a short bow, Rika leaves the chamber and Eriol buries his face in his hands.

"What was that?" he grunts._

* * *

  
_

**Chapter II: ****Altissima quaeque flumina minimo sono labi**  
_The deepest rivers flow with the least sound_

Eriol squints as light coming from the windows wakes him. Sitting up on the futon, he looks at the bed and finds the woman still asleep. He has been keeping vigil in the room for the last 14 days, and she shows no signs of waking up. The doctor cannot explain her condition, and can only assure him that she is alive.

Walking towards the bed, he is surprised to find her slowly open her eyes and look at him in panic.

Disoriented, she pulls the sheets closer to her body and moves away from him.

"The book of the cards, where is it?" she demands.

"It is safe, you do not need to worry," he says, pointing to the book by the bedside table.

"Who are you?"

"I should be the one asking you that, but to answer your question, the name is Eriol; and you, my lady?" Eriol says nonchalantly, sitting at the rear of the bed. Like a reflex, she moves to the edge of the bed, not removing her eyes from him and to the book.

Silence, that of the deafening kind dominates the room, and for seconds they stare and glare at each other.

"I asked for your name, or do angels don't have names, only poor manners?" Eriol tries again.

"I'm no angel."

"W-well, that's a start. I thought you are one," Eriol says, fumbling with his words and at the same time sounding stern and interrogating, "since you are not one, then what on earth are you?

She smirks upon his words.

"I do not find anything funny."

"That is because I am not of this earth, half-heartedly, anyway," she says, starting to feel less tense, her gaze averting to the bay window, partially lost in thought.

"How are you feeling?" Eriol asks, walking towards her, and placing one hand on her forehead and another on his.

Impetuously, she removes his hand and yanks herself to the other side of the bed.

"I take it that you are better now. Talk to me when you are no longer in a foul mood." Eriol says, throwing something small in her direction as he walks out of the room, "I will just be by the veranda. I will have Chiharu attend to you."

Watching the door close, the woman finds a sprig of magnolia in her lap.

* * *

"Any reports on the enemy's movements?" Eriol asks his adjutant as the chilly autumn breeze blows. It will be winter soon.

"They have been reforming their troops in Manila and in Kaohsiung. They will be supporting the ongoing battle in Nagasaki." Takashi replies, showing him the map. "Our second and third divisions are currently preparing to join the Minamotos. We are expecting an attack in Shanghai where our first and seventh divisions are. It will take us more than two weeks to get there by land."

"No, we are not going to Shanghai," Eriol interrupts him, his eyes sharpening.

"The real battle will be… here!" he declares as he hurls a dagger towards one of the pillars of the room in one swift movement.

A man clad in black growls in pain and falls to the floor. In sync, Eriol and Takashi pull out their swords and point it to his neck, their feet crushing the man's ribs.

"Who sent you?" Takashi barks. He receives a smirk as a reply, prompting him to step harder on the man's chest, making the man cough blood.

"Who sent you?" Takashi repeats. The man coughs more blood and bursts into laughter which echoes all over the room. It sounds manic, and the expression in Eriol's eyes changes as realization dawn on him upon the sight of his soiled hands.

"They are burning down the place! We have to get everyone out of here!" Eriol shouts, dashing out of the room.

Without hesitation Takashi strikes the enemy with one blow and follows Eriol. Outside the room, Eriol is battling with three men, two dead bodies sprawled by the floor. A fire has started by one corner of the room, and is spreading quickly.

"Takashi, get everyone one out. I'll take care of this!" Eriol calls out as he kicks one of his enemies and lunge his sword at another. Takashi does as he has been instructed.

Later Eriol joins them outside of the manor, his hands drenched in blood from a wound on his side.

"Where is…"

"I am sorry, I could not stop her," Takashi explains, "she went back to the manor."

"She was talking about some book," Chiharu says in tears, tightly holding onto Takashi's arm, "she wouldn't listen to us."

Wordlessly, Eriol runs back to the burning manor much to the horror of his subordinates.

The smoke has become so thick, and Eriol can barely see his way. He fortunately quickly finds her unconscious by the floor not too far from the exit, her hands tightly wrapped around the book. With great difficulty he carries her in his arms as the structure of the manor starts to collapse. As he walks he can hear her calling for her parents, asking them to not leave her.

"'_kaasan, 'tousan, onegai_," he hears her say in tears, "I'll stay with you."

The fire worsening, breathing has become difficult and Eriol collapses, unable to reach the way out. His vision blurring, he sees a winged animal shielding him from a falling beam as he loses his consciousness.

When he wakes up, Eriol finds himself in a straw bed in a wagon. It is moving.

"It will be best if you do not move too much, it will aggravate your wound," he hears Chiharu advice him, her arms gesturing him to stay lying down.

"She is okay," she tells him, answering his unspoken question, motioning to the sleeping figure next to him, "Takashi found the two of you by the river. You breathed in too much smoke."

Drifting back to sleep, Eriol wakes up again when the wagon stops, and Takashi emerges at the back.

"It will be risky to pass by the wide roads. I have received word that there have been simultaneous attacks in some of our divisions. We'll need to leave the wagon and travel solely by horse from here," he says, handing Eriol his cloak and sword.

"We have received orders from the _junwang_ to head to Shanghai. Three of our men have already gone ahead to check the area," Takashi continues.

With the help of Chiharu and Takashi, Eriol saddles his horse and carries the still unconscious woman beside him.

* * *

Upon Eriol's orders, the group makes a stop at Yangjiang, roughly 740 miles from Shanghai. There is an upcoming festival, and with most inns full, they have ended up staying in one small room in a poorly maintained house. The owner is a widow with a sickly four year old son who often hides behind his mother's legs.

While Chiharu and Takashi have gone to the market, Eriol intently looks at the map, deep in thought. He is definitely the target of the attack. What he cannot understand is how they the enemies have managed to execute such an elaborate plan in his own territory. Disrupting his thoughts, the landlady's son walks to him, a ball in hand, asking him to play.

Neatly folding the map, he obliges, prompting him to toss the ball towards him. Excited, the boy tosses the ball with too much effort, and the ball misses his hands, and ends up rolling towards the door. Pale hands pick up the ball.

"Where are we?" a soft voice asks.

"Yangjiang," Eriol replies.

"Big Sister, would you like to join us too?" the boy interrupts, his cautious expression changing quickly into a bright smile when the woman with long dark hair nods in agreement.

They have played for the next half an hour until the boy yawns, and retires in between the two, quickly drifting to sleep.

"You still have not told me your name," Eriol says after minutes of silence.

He does not get a reply, and just as he makes a move to leave the room, he hears her say, "Tomoyo, my father calls me Tomoyo."

"I am pleased to meet you, Tomoyo," Eriol says with a smile.

* * *

"I have received word that the second and third divisions have been attacked as well," Takashi tells Eriol upon his return. "The adjutant of the seventh division has defected. We will need to change most of our plans."

"Not quite," Eriol says, spreading the map by the table, "there will definitely be another attack soon. Shanghai is still vulnerable. We just have to do some things differently."

"What do you mean?"

"They are obviously targeting our alliance with Japan," Eriol explains, pointing at different parts of the map with his fingers, "the battle in Nagasaki is still ongoing. By attacking our second and third divisions divisions, they get to divide our forces."

"What should we do then?"

"We defend directly and attack indirectly," Eriol confidently says, marking one part with a cross. "In chess and in war, the key to winning is to anticipate what your opponent will do in advance. Think two moves ahead. It is all about provoking a response than inflicting damage."

"How do we attack indirectly?"

"We will make traitors pay."

"I see that the planning has started," a man in a yellow kimono says as he enters the room. "It has been a while, Eriol."

"Touya!" Eriol says, recognizing the tall man with serious dark brown eyes and windswept hair. Briefly, they clasp hands and embrace like brothers. Next to Touya is a long brown haired woman clad in Western clothes, a ruffled white blouse underneath a black vest and trousers; one hand tightly clutching a cane. Apparent in her features are her squinty brown eyes.

"I see that you and your men are still alive, Eriol," she says, an arm in her waist. There is disdain in her voice, and Eriol walks towards her with regret in his eyes.

"I hate you! I cannot believe you are still working with these traitors!" she exclaims.

Takashi winces at her words, and Touya cautions the woman with a wary tone, "Nakuru, you do not talk like that to your cousin."

"I refuse to acknowledge any relation to the man who serves our parents' killers!" she cries out. Limping, she leaves the room, slamming the door shut.

"Forgive her," Touya says apologetically, "We have been attacked yet again on our way here. One of her escorts died."

"What happened?" Takashi asks.

"There are more rats within us than what we have thought,"

"Thank you for taking care of her," Eriol tells Touya, who shrugs off Eriol's somber tone.

"She is my wife. I will always take care of her," Touya says with certainty, "shall we get back to our planning?"

Eriol nods. Just as they are to get back to work, they hear Nakuru scream in horror. Rushing out of the room, their hands at their swords, they are surprised to find Nakuru with a scared look on her face, poiting at a lion cowering behind Tomoyo's back.

"It is all right, he is with me," Tomoyo says, trying to pacify her.

"What is a beast doing here?" Nakuru mutters as Touya places a protective arm on her.

""It is safe. He is just here to see me," Tomoyo assures, casting a pleading look at Eriol, "please let me handle this."

Uneasy, Eriol ushers Touya and the others back into the room, leaving Tomoyo with the lion.

"What are you doing here, Cerberus?" Tomoyo exasperatedly asks as soon as they are all by themselves, "How did you find me?"

"I came here to take you with me back to heaven," Cerberus replies, cautious of his surroundings, "it is more dangerous here than what we have thought."

"What are you talking about? I have an agreement with Uncle Yuli. I have two winters."

"It is my duty as your guardian to ensure your safety."

"Is Yue with you?"

"No, he could not descend yet. The moon is not full yet."

"I need you to go back now. I am not coming with you."

"I am not returning to heaven without you."

"I am not returning to heaven until I am done with my mission."

"Neither am I; it is my mission to ensure your safety. If you are staying, then so will I."

"You cannot just do that. Did you not see the lady's reaction?"

"Men fear what they do not understand."

"And they will never understand!"

"I will refrain from talking if I have to, but I am not leaving without you."

Tomoyo sighs in disbelief, uncertain of what to do. Startling her, Eriol walks in, and bends on one knee in front of Cerberus.

"I remember you," he says, "you are the one who has saved us in the fire."

"Allow me to thank you," he continues. "My name is Eriol. I am the appointed general of the fourth banner army under the _junwang_."

"I am Cerberus, sun guardian to Lady Celestina von Dominick, heir apparent to the throne of the _dii majorum gentium_," Cerberus replies, "you have my gratitude for taking good care of my mistress."

"I do not mean to interfere, but I'm afraid this house does not have enough room as it is," Eriol offers, "if it is all right with you, I can ask the landlady to allow you to use the stable."

"I would very much appreciate that." Cerberus gratefully replies.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

Personal Note: Planning a war strategy is _very _difficult, but I am enjoying it. This is a very insane plot bunny I am wrestling with.

Comments are appreciated.


End file.
